


Overwatch Demigod AU

by MystiHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiHeart/pseuds/MystiHeart
Summary: An Overwatch AU that takes place in Rick Riordan's world of Percy Jackson.  I will only be using in-game Overwatch characters as main characters, but Percy Jackson characters, Overwatch background characters, and OCs may appear as background characters.
Kudos: 1





	Overwatch Demigod AU

These are the houses that the heroes will be in.

CHB Counselor: Orisa  
Roman Preators: Hanzo and Genji

Zeus: Winston; Jesse McCree  
Hades: Gabriel Reyes; Sigma  
Athena: Jack Morrison; Sombra; Reinhardt; Hammond  
Aphrodite: Amelie Lacroix  
Apollo: Angela Ziegler; Jean-Baptiste Augustin; Lucio Correia dos Santos / Hanzo Shimada (Roman)  
Ares: Akande Ogundimu; Aleksandra Zaryanova; Bastion; Mako Rutledge / Genji Shimada (Roman *Mars*)  
Hecate: Moira O'Deorain; Zenyatta  
Hephaestus: Torbjörn Lindholm; Hana Song; Satya Vaswani  
Hermes: Lena Oxton; Jamison Fawkes  
Hypnos: Ana Amari  
Khione: Mei

The Omnics, Winston, and Hammond appear as their human (or almost human) counterparts. There will be some age play, all campers will be between 12-18. Brigitte and Fareeha are not included at the time but may be introduced later. I will update the story to include new heroes as they appear, but they will be added as new campers as the story progresses. I will take SFW one-shot requests for this AU as they come in and write them in a separate story [on Tumblr](https://mystiheart.tumblr.com). I do not claim any characters on this list, as they all belong to Blizzard Entertainment.


End file.
